Blow the Candles Out
by SavannahLynn10
Summary: Madeline Rosa is a new student at William McKinley, and she wants to reinvent herself completely. She catches the attention of all the New Directions boys, which is both good and bad. Rated M for language and later scenes.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the _Glee _characters. I only own Madeline, as she is my own creation from my own mind.**

Chapter 1

I woke up bright and fresh and 6:00 AM. God… that sounds so cliché. So happy go lucky and perfect. Sometimes I wish that's how my mornings went.

Truth be told, I was sneaking into my own house at 6AM. I had just moved to Lima, Ohio. I wanted to check out the scene before I tried going to William McKinley High on Monday morning. Needless to say, I found a party. Mostly guys, which suited me quite well. Less girls meant more attention on me.

And my God, the attention really was on me. My legs, my ass, my tits. I got to know one of the football players _very _well. He was getting called by some name. It sounded like something I read in a Shakespeare play in English. I don't know, at all.

Speaking of not knowing, I don't think I knew how to walk as I stumbled in my room, quickly changed into something that looked like pajamas, and fell in bed. I wanted to sleep, but I knew I couldn't. I had to start this act if I wanted to party like I did last night. So many drinks, so many colors. I could fly away from everyth-. Never mind, it's not important. I pressed play on my iHome so it started blaring music at 6:15 sharp, right when I wanted my alarm to go off.

That's where mother's cue is.

"TURN THAT SHIT DOWN! ANDY IS SLEEPING!" Oh, so tonight's douchebag was Andy. I hit the snooze button and used my blanket to wipe my eyes. The blanket wiped off some of the heavily caked on eyeliner. Now my face would look like I just fell asleep without washing my face instead of like I was drunk and blowing Shakepeare Fairy Man all night. I started blankly at her.

"I'm sorry. I just wanted to wake up early for my first day at school," I smiled, wiping my eyes again. "Tell Andy I'm sorry, but school is today." I air kissed my mother from my bed, not daring to get near her with my drunken breath.

She stormed out, hearing my sarcasm. I took that as my personal cue to get up and sort through my closet. I found a floral dress that was just barely fingertip length, a leather jacket, and some black pumps for my first day.

As I sat down at my vanity to start my makeup, and I looked at the cheer uniform from my old school hanging on the wall. William McKinley had a nationally acclaimed cheer squad under Coach Sue Sylvester. I couldn't wait to join that team. I could finally get the recognition for cheering that I never got at my old school.

I sprayed some coconut scented perfume, added makeup to my face so I didn't look like a drunken mess, and fixed my hair. I drank mouthwash like it was water, trying to get the smell of alcohol off my breath. I popped two mints in my mouth, and left without saying goodbye to my mother. She probably woke Andy up for a round of sex before she sent him away, never to be seen again, just like she always does.

I pulled up in the visitor's parking at William McKinley in my red convertible, and knew right away I was out of place. I was moving from California, sure, but I didn't think Ohio was _that _much of a socioeconomic change. I had the nicest car in the lot, even out of the teacher parking. I fixed my skirt and sprayed and extra spritz of perfume before getting out of the car.

I saw a group of the same guys from the party. Shakespeare Fairy Man included. They looked me up and down as I walked past them, and I blew them a kiss. I could have a new persona here. I could be the girl everyone thinks is a slut but is really just a tease. Or I could really be a slut. I could be whomever out here. It didn't matter. I really enjoyed that idea.

Luckily, I found the office fairly easily. The aide showed me the map of the school and my schedule. She showed me all the different clubs. The cheerleading squad was accepting tryouts, as was something called New Directions? It intrigued me, but I didn't care enough to ask. Cheering was my priority.

"Thank you!" I smiled at the office aide and turned to walk out. Standing in front of the door was Shakespeare Fairy Man. He took my schedule and looked it over, smiling.

"Well, Madeline Rosa, welcome to William McKinley."


End file.
